


Better Present

by JustSimon



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Steins; Gate 0's ending.
Relationships: Amane Suzuha/Faris Nyan Nyan|Akiha Rumiho
Kudos: 1





	Better Present

After everything were done for the good future, Suzuha left everyone and decided to be a selfish a bit for once and returned in the present time, Suzuha landed her time machine on that same rooftop, despite on her decision, Amane-chan had some doubts, from one side she breaking some rules of time, but with the other side she now in year where she felt herself comfortable, no war and any conflicts, suddenly Suzuha heard an familiar voice.

'Suzuha-nyan!'

When Suzuha turned around she saw a girl in the cat like clothes and twisted pigtails.

"Rumiho-nee-san?" 'And again Rumiho, i told you i am Faris-nya. And why nee-san, you older then me nya.' "Gomenasai, it's just comfortable for me, call you like this." 'Comfortable, huh, well, in that case you can call me Rumiho, but please, only when we are alone.' "Got it, what are you doing here?" 'Same question to you, i thought you are came back in your time.' "Y-you know that?" 'Kinda nya. And to be honest, i missed you, that's why i came on this rooftop, on this roof you spent a lot of time, i brought you some sweets often.' "Yeah, i remember it." 'And you tried fix this thing over there. Now i know it's time machine.' "Um yeah." 'Hey, you know Suzuha, for all time i know you i should say, you became very close to me, it's weird but, its like i knew you in the other worlds or something, gomene, it's sounds really weird i know.' "No, it's not, i actually feel... ,same, when i been with you i could forget about my problems, at least for a while, i told you that i feel comfort when i call you Rumiho-nee-san, but in fact, i am comfortable in your company." 'Suzuha... I'll be right back.' "Eh? Wait, Rumiho."

Rumiho ran away from the rooftop by the downstairs, but came back with the chair without a spine. "Um why do you need a chair?" 'Hehe, for this nya.'  
Faris put chair near to Suzuha, stood up on it, grabbed Amane-chan and kissed her in the lips, after some seconds Suzuha replied, she grabbed Faris and just like Rumiho closed her eyes in time of their kiss.

'So, we are couple now nya?' "I think we became a couple much earlier, without even realizing it." 'I love you Suzuha.' "I love you too Rumiho." 'Should we tell others, about that we are girlfriends now nya?' "Knowing them, it's can wait." 'Can we stay like this a bit longer?' "I don't have any reason to refuse, so my answer is yes."

Later Suzuha and Rumiho told to everyone about their relationships, everyone were in a big shock, Daru even said really awkward sentence like

;My daughter dates with my former crush, i am upset a bit but so proud.;

It was super awkward, fortunately Faris don't got it seriously, but Suzuha felt a shame for her father, anyway, with time everyone accepted this news, so in free time Suzuha and Rumiho spent time together, despite on some doubts in her head Suzuha knew, this is better present for her.


End file.
